


Shards

by aclericselixir



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, The Beyond, shards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclericselixir/pseuds/aclericselixir
Summary: A man is sent to an unknown dimension on an evening he won't forget.





	Shards

Every time I come home and open the door I always pause, just the chance she’ll be there to greet me. I miss her voice, the way she says Hello. I miss walking in and the fragrance of her scent in the room, as it slowly creeps out of the door once I open it. I can’t believe it’s been about a year now. I always assume she’ll greet me with a smile and hand over a drink. We would drink together and stand in the kitchen and just talk about each others day. I couldn’t shake this feeling that I had. My hairs on my arm standing up, right before a lightning storm. As I go to open the door it swings open and a bright light blinds me.  
“Holy Shit!” Is the only thing I could think as my body becomes weightless and my vision is gone. There was a ringing in my head that was so overbearing it was drowning out my heartbeat. I thought I was dying, so I just closed my eyes and prayed for this to be over. I thought about her, the day we went to the beach. The sun was glistening on her skin. The warmth I felt, it was love that day. The ringing stopped. Now it was quiet, empty and dark. I open my eyes slowly and it takes me awhile to adjust. I’m floating in what seems like water, but there is no resistance. I can move upwards and downwards…but only when I think about it. As I try to make sense of where I am, I move towards everything else. There are objects all around…Like glass shards floating I see reflections of myself, some of them I am older and in others I am younger. I look into one and my heart stops…I can feel tears running down my face as I am staring into this memory of my love laying on the ground as I am holding her for the last time.  
I keep my hands to this shard re-watching the most devastating day of my entire life. I lift my hand from the shard and the memory stops. I touch the shard and the memory resumes. My mind stops with my hand and my heartbeat is slowly speeding up. I take my hand off the shard and again it stops. I slowly move my hand to the left and it rewinds. My head is rushing at what I am seeing. I can’t believe it, why am I here. I begin to look for more answers. Thinking of where to go as I am floating in this empty space full of shards, there are so many. My mind is racing as I am trying to think of where to go when suddenly, there in front of me is a shard of the last moments I remembered before getting here. I put my hands to the shard and it plays out.  
Work was always bland these days, seeing the same people discussing the same issues. Driving home used to mean something a few years ago. I would be able to come home to her. The drive home isn’t always pleasant, but I can’t complain too much. As I finish dinner at the usual place I decide to head home. I lived in the same apartment, even after she passed, but mainly because it was the fifth floor and I really didn’t have close family or friends to help me move. I know it’s a stupid reason, but I wasn’t ready to leave.  
After parking the car I get into the elevator which is always a bother since it is unusually slow, but this time there was a girl getting in the elevator with me. I never noticed her before, but then again I am usually in my own world. She gets off on the third floor and as she gets out she slowly glances at me, well at least I think she does. The walk to my apartment is always the same, although this time seemed longer for some reason. I think about her again, which is weird, because I don’t normally think of her unless I am in my room laying in on my bed self loathing wishing she was here. I get to the door and unlock it. As the door creeps open, before I set my foot inside there are two people standing in front of me. They both had guns and I could sense nothing good was going to come, before I could move a muscle one of them springs forward and hits me with the butt of his gun. Lights out.  
I lift my hands from the shard unable to speak. My mind is only focused on one thing, but I am too terrified to think about it. As reach forward to place my hands back at the shard I pause for moment. I look back and some of the shards start to shake. I have a bad feeling about this. I close my eyes and breath for a second and open them as my hands touch the shard.  
I come to with a headache, barely able to see as my eyes adjust. I got to move my arms but I am tied, my heart starts to race as my mind is telling me to relax. I can’t scream, but I can taste cloth in my mouth bounded by more rope. I try to look around and I see the two men rummaging through my things, taking valuables and packing them into bags.  
“We got it all, This place wasn’t the best, but hey we scored some stuff.” One of the men says to the other. The other smirks and they both stare at me. Cold stares and my eyes grow wider as they step closer to me. One picks me up and holds me as the other lays into me. I close my eyes and just think of her as the time passes. “I think he has had enough, besides this isn’t fun anymore.” The guy holding me says.  
“Well what should we do with him? The same like the rest?” he questions.  
“Nah, that gets kind of boring. I want to shock and awe people this time. Here lets take him to the window.” He could barely get me to stand because he was chuckling. They drag me over to the window and. One of them puts his hand to my neck and holds a picture of me and my ex and says, “It’s not fun when your wife isn’t home to play with as well. Oh well, if she comes home we’ll give her your regards.”  
They throw me out the window and as the glass breaks I close my eyes and anticipate the fall. I think to myself, “I am coming my love.”  
The fall takes forever like I am just suspending in time forever. And then everything goes black and the ringing starts…and it’s over bearing. I can’t see or hear, just muffled voices.  
I look around and the shards continue to shake. I place one hand on the shard and fast forward and see myself in an ambulance. Some of the other shards start cracking and shaking tremendously. I look on as the paramedics try resuscitating me, when I realize what’s going on. I take my hand off of the shard and float back but this time the shard continues to play. I can hear people telling each other my vitals as I slowly drift backwards. The other shards are cracking into pieces as I am erasing my future. I close my eyes once more and the only thing keeping me calm is the fading of the heart rate monitor and the thought that I will be with her again.


End file.
